The present disclosure relates to smart card systems. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a smart card system that can detect an external attack and an operating method for a smart card system.
Integrated circuit (IC) cards, generally called smart cards, are shaped and sized the same as magnetic stripe cards. Some kinds of smart cards without microprocessors are specifically called memory-type smart cards. Those memory-type smart cards are used for preserving data or information. Smart cards having microprocessors embedded therein may conduct highly complex functions such as logic determinations, arithmetic operations, and data protections by means of the microprocessors and built-in memories. Dialogic smart cards have embedded therein microprocessors, memories, input/output protocols, and application protocols, for bilaterally transferring information.
The smart cards can be utilized as reservoirs for storing personal information or as electronic purses. Therefore, the smart cards are required to have a high-degree of security for protecting data, which are stored therein, from external attacks. When such a smart card is communicating with a card reader through a communication line and a measuring device, such an oscilloscope, is connected to the communication line, however, it is possible for the data communication between the smart card and the card reader to be sensed and listened to. Through the sensing and listening of data communication between a smart card and a card reader, data stored in the smart card could be obtained by an unauthorized third party. For the purpose of enhancing a security level of the smart cards, it is necessary to provide advanced technology for preventing the sensing and listening of data communication between smart cards and card readers.